Guarding the Money
by criminally-intent-marysue
Summary: The story in which our heroes investigate a bank Robbery and Goren is smitten by a witness
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys!

Look it is another almost Mary-Sue, Mary-Sue Fic!  
I used the name Bryce Kelly again, but it has nothing to do with my other fic Serial Elements.  
Anyways, bank-robbery, football, our two favorite detectives and eventually...love dreamy sigh it is all here.

Some vague spoilers, and Deakins is still captain (yeah I love Ross, but I am a big Jamey Sheridan fangirl!)

And now the obligatory...  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Goren or Eames or Deakins or anything pertaining to Law and Order Criminal Intent. It all belongs to Dick Wolf and NBC and who ever.

Enjoy the Read. PLease Review at the end. Whether you hated it or not, I really want to know if people read these fics!

Thank You!

* * *

"Did you here what happened at the party last night?"

"You mean about Marco and Cindy?"

It was half an hour into the banking day when both women met up in the ladies room to catch up on the gossip already flying around the bank.

"Not much of a surprise; She's such a slut. I mean Marco must be the last, I think she's officially slept with everyone here."

"Maybe she'll move onto us next."

Both women left the room laughing at the though of such a ridiculous woman trying to pick them up. They said 'hello' to a few of their favorite customers as they passed to get back behind the counter.

Then the shot rang out. One at the ceiling, and everyone hit the ground. There was a guard stationed at the door, a small woman, half the size of the gunman, but she was too slow in pulling her gun; one was at her temple in an instant.

"No alarms, no calls, no police or else this one is dead." The man slowly moved her in a circle so everyone could see the position the guard was in. The hostages were all starting to break down with the sight of a gun, as their fragile mortality started seeping into their minds; the guard however was cool and silent, even when he pushed the gun a little harder against her head, pushing her toward one of the tellers.

"You," He motioned to the woman across the counter "put all the cash in your draw in one of those big envelopes."

The guard watched the teller gather the cash in shaking hands as quickly as she could. The teller glanced up into the passive and cool eyes of the guard, which, with a gun to her head or not, shone with reassurance. It seemed to calm the teller, because soon enough, the teller handed the money over.

"Good. Now you, grab her." The robber jerked the gun roughly against the guards head again and she flinched, but did as she was told. She reached out a grabbed the teller. The woman instead of fighting went limp; the guard didn't know whether this was smart or not, but it definitely took them longer to get outside. The man led them out, his two guns pointed at them as they backed out.

There was a big cubed van waiting at the front and he flung open the side door, grabbing at the teller and shoving her in.

Slamming the door shut, the man pistol whipped the guard, sending her hurling to the ground seeing stars.

When she managed to sit up, it was just in time to see the van speed away; she could hear sirens in the distance.

* * *

"He fired a shot into the roof to get everyone's attention."

"Took out the main security cam as well."

The oddly matched pair of detectives were walking through the minutes of the robbery; the large one walking in the exact footsteps of the robber while his petit partner followed behind taking notes and letting her partner do his thing.

"He grabbed the guard from here." He said pointing to the ground in front of him, and using his fingers to make a gun mimicking the robber's actions. When he let his hands drop, Goren scanned the crowd to find the guard.

"She's over there Goren." Eames nodded toward the back of the bank, toward a woman sitting a ways apart from the rest of the employees and patrons of the bank, watching the detectives and officers intently.

Goren noted that she was a small woman, much like his partner, no more than 5'3, and maybe 130 at the most, and with the most watchful eyes. He suddenly felt scrutinized and he shifted nervously before turning back to the scene.

"So he grabbed the guard, and put the gun to her head. Here," He motioned to his temple again and looked around back to the guard again. "Then dragged her to the teller to get the money."

"He only got away with 10,000 at the most. Druggie, in debt and needing a quick way out?"

"Possibly, but why take the teller?" Goren turned to Eames. "He made the guard restrain the woman and drag her to the van. Why not make it easy and just take the guard?"

"Opportunity? If he was already in the situation, why not go all the way? The teller would have seemed like less of a threat."

"But time. How could he have known he'd have enough time? And look at the guard, how did he know she'd be strong enough to restrain a frightened woman?" Eames glared up at Goren with a mock insulted look. He just gave her an amused smile, knowing what talk like that did to her.

They both fell silent, and took stock of the room; Eames scrutinizing the scene, and Goren the victims.

"If he shot one camera out, why not the other?" Eames said breaking both of them out of thought.

"I don't think this was about the money." Before she could say anything, Goren started toward the people gathered at the back.

"Is your head alright Ms…"

"Kelly, Bryce Kelly. And yes it's fine, just a bit sore."

She had been watching the pair ever since they had walked in; watched his walk through, and the obvious banter between them comfortable and effective. The tall detective was fascinating to watch, you could practically see all the wheels turning, his mind trying to get a complete hold on the situation.

Eames made it to her partner's side, and smiled as he started examining the guards gash on the side of her head, leaning in that odd way of his, obviously holding back from looking it more closely; like he would a cadaver at a murder scene.

"I'm detective Eames, and this is detective Goren." She pointed to each in turn, "How long have you been the guard here?"

"A little over four months." Bryce answered distractedly as she watched the other detective's, Goren's, action. "You can touch it if you want detective, the medic cleaned up most of the blood already. I'd imagine there's a nice muzzle impression there, can't wait to see it myself actually."

Goren's eyes moved down from the wound into hers, before nodding and gently pushing her hair back to trace the muzzle shape with a gloved hand.

"Forgive my partner's lack of tact; it's hard for him to work a crime scene with no gore to smell or bodies to poke. You're the closest thing."

The guard laughed at the light teasing and obvious affection the smaller detective had toward her partner. "Well I'm happy to be some kind of help. No matter how much training I got for this job, it is harder than I thought to remember anything; I don't think I'm as cut out for this as I wanted to be."

"No one got shot or killed. You did your job, and you did it well."

"And you probably remember more than you think. It happens most of the times with witnesses, especially right after the event."

"And when asked about smell taste or touch, they can usually remember more. People tend to forget about those senses." Bryce said then directly to Goren "Most important ones if you ask me." Goren blinked at her, and Eames tried to hide a smirk.

He turned to Eames who gave him a look practically telling him that he'd met his match and he cleared his throat.

"What can you tell us then Ms. Kelly?"

"Bryce please, I'm only 24, so none of that 'Ms.' business. The first thing that had my attention was the guns. Glock 31. He was a pro at handling it. The gun he fired into the camera was bigger; maybe the new Walther, but I'm really not sure. I didn't really get a good look before the glock was at my head. Definitely a semi though.

"Did he hit you with the Glock or the other one?"

"The larger one. Would you be able to tell from the imprint or the powder transfer?"

"Probably not, if it was the butt of the gun. There'd be no specific imprint. What about your gun?"

"Glock as well, but the 22 like yours detective," She pointed at Eames' holster. "He took it once he had me. Guess he took it with him. Too bad, I really liked that gun." Eames raised a brow at the obvious sign of loss at that, she'd heard of cops being attached to their guns, but such a young guard?

"What about the man?"

"Between 35-40,black hair, goatee, blue eyes; you know like a black Irish. Had an accent too. Bostonian." Her eyes squinted as she tried to remember as the pain from her head started to make it self known. "He also had a twitch. On his upper cheek, like someone who'd taken anti-psychotics for a long time then suddenly stops."

"Anti-psychotic twitch?" Eames asked looking at Goren for the answer, that he was ready to give but was beat to it.

"Yeah, anti-psychotic. Not like a frayed nerve ending twitch, those are even and someone who had one would be used to it. But it was bothering this guy. I could see it in his eyes."

"Anti-psychotics overload the system" Goren came in to elaborate "When used for too long, people twitch when the chemical is suddenly cut off. Usually starts in the cheek, then shoulders or back."

"So he couldn't have been off them long." Bryce finished for him.

Goren stared rather interested at her with a small smile. "Right."

She met his gaze easily with a nod.

Eames looked between the two, feeling suddenly out of place with this odd flirting going on in front of her. Only Bobby would flirt with the strange smart ones. It was her job, like usual, to keep them on track and there were still a few more questions.

"Why did he only shoot the one camera? There are three more that we saw that could just as easily have caught the robbery."

Bryce turn slowly and calculatingly toward Eames now, "Those others don't work. They went down last week, so we've had the one swiveling around."

"So who ever it was, knew about it."

"I'd imagine so. It was only the Manager, CSM, head teller and myself that knew."

"The teller that was taken?"

"Yes." Bryce looked a little abashed and alarmed by that, why didn't she think…"You don't think it was her do you?"

"Could be."

"But she's so timid! I can't imagine her being able to deal with that man."

"It is the ones we least expect…"

"But I should have caught that." Bryce was a bit annoyed at the cliché and ignored it, but her self chastising over ruled that. Goren noticed, but didn't say anything.

"Did she fight you on the way out?"

"No, but she did go limp. I thought she had passed out, but no, so I just thought she was trying to make it harder for me to get her out there. Maybe to waste time."

"But you did manage to get her out there and into a van?" Goren asked rather surprised.

Bryce smiled and looked at Eames who was obviously thinking the same thing in annoyance at Goren.

"I'm small and short detective, not weak. I can hold my own and carry it too. You partner knows what I'm talking about."

"Ignore him. He knows it, trust me." Both women chuckled.

"That's all we need for now."

"You did great for someone who had a gun to her head." Eames said truly sincerely "You'd be a great cop."

Bryce smiled at the complement but hung her head with sadness that neither detective missed.

"That was the plan." She said than pointed to her eyes. "1.75"

"That is a few points above the limit." Goren stated monotonously.

"Yup"

"That's all we need then, you can go. We'll probably be in touch with more questions and we'll need you for a line up."

"I'll be here." Bryce said then stood up to shake their hands, but it was a bit too much than her head was ready for and swayed dangerously on her feet; Goren was quick to grab her arm, steadying her.

"Wow. Definitely won't be going anywhere anytime soon." She smiled through the sharp pain driving through her head and held onto Goren as he helped her sit back down while Eames got a paramedic.

"You probably have a concussion. Not surprising after that hit."

"It is worse than I though. I didn't really pass out after it, so..."

The medic cut in between them and started shining a light in her eyes and checking her pulse, much to her chagrin.

"Oy do you mind! I'm not going to keel over. Just hold on a second." Bryce pushed him away, and he gave her a scathing look, but backed off until she was done with the detectives.

Eames was close to laughing but held it in; Goren himself was more amazed, but was still holding back a laugh.

"Here's my card if you think of anything more." Goren handed it over and she gave him an almost bashful smile through the now throbbing pain.

"I'll do what ever I can to help. And there," Bryce pointed to the police tape in front of the bank, "is the manager. I guess you'll want to be talking to him."

Goren and Eames both turned and saw the frantic man trying to get passed the tape.

"Thank you very much Ms. Kelly." Goren said while writing a few notes in his ever present binder.

"Bryce."

He looked up at her correction and complied with it. "Bryce."

Both detectives shook her hand and went out of the bank to round up the manager, not before Eames gave him a nice little elbow in the side as soon as they were out of ear shot of the woman now being fussed over by the medic.

"Flirting with witnesses, that could be possible suspect again Bobby? Have you no shame?"

"I wasn't flirting."

"Then what was that?"

He paused for a moment thoughtfully before giving her a crooked smile. "Mutual appreciation." Goren surged a head of her not waiting for a reply.

"Oh right." Eames rolled her eyes before following in his wake.

* * *

After talking with the manager and CSM, Goren and Eames made their way back to 1PP going through their theories on the case. Both liked the manager as an inside man.

"He was obviously nervous about something, and when you dropped you binder, I've never seen someone jump like that." Eames said not moving her eyes from the road.

"I had to see his reaction. It is a good thing he wasn't in the bank. He would have had a heart attack when the gun was fired. But he doesn't seem like he'd be able to organize it and control a mentally unbalanced man. He is too unnerved and unstable, people generally exploit that, or run from it."

The question crossed Eames's mind, which type Goren was, or would be if he was unnerved.

"So there is a third person. The leader of the group."

"Maybe."

"There's never a maybe with you Bobby. What is your magical gut telling you? It was a three man job?"

"Maybe."

Eames rolled her eyes at him but went silent. They stayed like that until reaching the office and settling down at their desks. She had a thought on who it might be, but was really dreading mentioning it to her partner. It was going to have to get put out there though.

"What about the guard Bobby?"

"What about her?" He asked distractedly as he was rifling through papers on his desk.

"She's smart, calm, and collective. I think she might be good for this."

Goren stopped abruptly and his head snapped up at her. His mind went flashing back to his first meeting with Nicole. He'd flirted with her at first too and look what happened. And yes, he had been flirting. He'd lied to Eames about it, even though he knew she didn't buy it.

He flirted with the guard and in any other circumstances; he probably would have asked if he could call her sometime. But no, she was no Nicole Wallace. Of that he was sure. She seemed too humble about her intelligence. He took a deep breath letting the fact that he might be wrong settle itself in his mind, before he answered her.

"She'd be capable of it, but I don't think she was part of it."

"Are you saying that just because she interested you?"

Goren gritted his teeth. He really was transparent sometimes.

"No I'm not. But I don't think she's conniving."

Eames couldn't take the hurt look that was creeping into Goren's face. It reminded her so much of that moment on the stand when she had had to tell the story of the reassignment letter. If anyone really needed to find someone it was her partner, but she couldn't drop this; it was their job.

"I didn't get that from her either, but she might just be that good. Being shunned from the PD could have been a motivator. Guarding a bank isn't that glamorous, or intellectually stimulating."

"Possibly. So if then, why the teller?"

That was the biggest mystery that neither detective had any ideas on. It was so random and illogical for both the robber and who ever else was in on it; unless it was personal. There was nothing more they could do tonight.

Eames drove Goren home and they chatted about the case. Both had an arm load of files to go over at home and both would probably spend the entire night going over that last plaguing question. But home was better and more comfortable than the squad beds.

"See you in the morning Eames." He said as they pulled up to his walk up.

"You too. I'll be here at 7"

Goren knew that 7 meant 7. If he wasn't outside by then, she'd be gone and he'd be stuck with the subway.

"I'll be ready. Night."

With that he got out and took the few stairs up to the door as she drove away. Stepping into the darkness made the guard suddenly slip into mind. The employees of the bank had said she hadn't even flinched when the gun was pointed to her head. It could have meant that she knew she had nothing to worry about, that she knew the man, and knew what was going down; mean that she organized it.

If it was true, and the missing partner was her, she'd know not to stick around with all the heat that was suddenly around. She'd be gone. He should call. See if she is still here. See if she was ok."

Bobby stopped himself there. That was the reason why he wanted to call; look at that he was justifying it to himself. He was a cop; he had to have a reason to talk to any witness. So seeing if she hadn't run was a good enough reason if anyone asked. Call it an experiment, like with Nelda. He couldn't compare the two though. Bryce was unlike her in everyway. She was strong independent and not a coddling mother like Nelda.

It was refreshing.

And he had the feeling that she would be able to understand him.

He picked up the phone.

At the third ring, Goren was ready to hang up, call Eames with his tail between his legs, say he was wrong and get on the trail of Bryce Kelly the fugitive. But just as the fourth ring began there was a click and a muffled sound before a scratchy 'hello' came through the phone.

He let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding.

"Bryce Kelly?"

"Yes, who is thi…Detective Goren?"

"Yes."

"To what do I own the pleasure of a late night phone call detective?" There was a smile to her voice, but late night? He glanced at his watch. It was getting close to 2 now, it through him off, he hadn't even noticed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up; I didn't know it was so late." Goren apologized sheepishly.

"It's ok, I wasn't sleeping, just reading."

"Oh. Good." He said and silence followed, until he remembered why he was calling; or at least part of the reason, the other he'd already established; she hadn't run.

"How is your head?"

There was concern in his voice; real genuine concern. It was something new to her, and rather endearing; not that she needed another reason to like the man. He'd caught her attention right away. He was intelligent, compassionate and absolutely fascinating; and now he was calling to check up on her. Of course, she wasn't stupid thinking that was the only reason, he was a cop after all, but the concern was real. That much she did know.

"It hurts…a lot. That medic made me go to the hospital for an x-ray. It's a concussion."

"They didn't keep you for observation?"

"Oh they wanted too. But there is no way I'm staying in a hospital."

"So who's there to check on you every few hours?"

"…my mother." Bryce said with a hiss of venom, which made Goren uncomfortable especially in the moment of silence afterward.

"So why aren't you sleeping?"

"I'm talking with you for one." Bryce managed to lighten up their conversation again, "And I have too much to read."

Goren, you are in so much trouble now he though to himself at the words; a woman after your own heart.

With a cough of slight embarrassment, he asked her what she was reading.

"A psychology journal."

"Really? Which one?"

"Canadian Journal of Psychology."

"Canadian?"

"I'm Canadian. Born and bred in Toronto."

"Really? When did you move here?" This was an interesting twist.

"hmmm… a year ago now I guess." Goren could hear her yawn and the time caught up with him again.

"I guess I better go now, I just wanted to make sure you were ok. The description you gave us really helped."

"I'm glad. Thank you."

"Enjoy the journal. Goodnight."

"Night detective Goren. Good luck on the case."

As soon as he hung up the phone, Eames was calling.

"Bobby you were on the phone. You're never on the phone."

He didn't explain or give any indication that he heard her question; instead he jumped half heartedly into the case, distracted by the conversation with Bryce. Somehow she'd managed to burrow into his thoughts, but he realized he didn't mind.

* * *

Deakins came by their desks a few days later, as they were neck deep in suspects and witness, wanting an update. So Goren and Eames explained it all, minus Bobby's flirting of course, and they talked about suspects for a while until they were narrowed down to four: the manager, the customer service manager, a witness that had been at the teller at the time of the robbery and Bryce, the security guard.

"Bring the manager in and hold him, sweat him a bit. I'll get Carver up here to process an arraignment. It'll help light a fire under him. Have there been any hits on your gun man's face?"

"None yet, but the airports, bus terminals and train station all have his picture and we've got it running through the id database.

"He's got money, and a girl; he's going to run eventually."

Deakins started walking away from the pair but turned back. "Actually, bring in the other three or at least the guard, she seems like she would have had the best chance to pull this all off."

Goren's eyes widened, and drummed up some excuse. "It might be better to go to her. She's too smart. She'd know exactly what would be going on the minute we tell her to come down here."

Eames knew what he was trying to do, save the woman from being dragged into this if she was truly innocent, which she didn't believe, but she trusted Bobby to admit he was wrong when the time came, but he was right about this.

"It's true captain, we wouldn't get anything from her if we brought her in."

"Fine, I trust you two, but you better not be wrong. We can't let these guys get away. I'm already feeling the heat from upstairs. If we let one robber get away, well have an entire slew of them all over town."

The partners nodded at him and he walked away, and both detectives grabbed their coats and went on their way.

"Get to see your girlfriend again Bobby. Think you can hold off on the flirting for me, I don't think I can take you both going off."

Goren's face went serious, stating plainly that she was not his girlfriend and that he'd keep on track.

* * *

They drove up to the address they had for her, to a walk up on the Upper West Side only a block away from central park. They knocked at the door, and were met, not by Bryce, but instead a rather plain looking woman; her mother.

When telling her who they were, there was no greeting only a question.

"What's she done?"

Goren and Eames shared a look, Eames with a 'told you so' and Goren with something akin to unbelief. The woman expected that her daughter had done something, as if she had already written her daughter off.

The pair explained what had happened, about the bank and the concussion, but Mrs. Kelly only shrugged and told them where they could find Bryce.

"She's out near Strawberry Fields with her 'friends'." She told them with a sneer of disgust. "That little slut's always out with those men of hers."

Both detectives were taken a back but the vulgarity and hate the woman showed toward her daughter. Eames was outraged at the display and Goren was down right seething dangerously, but both sucked it in and forcibly remained as polite, though curt, as possible.

"What friends?"

"A bunch of dirty punks, from the university."

"Do any of them look like this?" Goren asked showing her a picture of the robber.

"Never seen him."

They managed to thank her when they had no more questions, but she said nothing closing the door in their faces with a slam.

"Well, there is one woman I'd never want to live with." Eames said with a sneer. "And if there was another reason for her to steal the money and plot the robbery, that woman is it."

Goren remained quiet for a long moment, thinking about their conversation on the phone before speaking quietly. "I think you might be right Eames. But if it is her, why would she stick around? And where is the teller?"

"Maybe she wasn't going to. Maybe something changed her mind and she is going to let the manager take the fall."

"What Eames? What would make her stay when she could be caught?"

Eames stopped him with a hand on his arm; it was farfetched but possible.

"Maybe she found someone to make her, someone the challenge her unlike her mother; you Bobby."

Goren didn't say anything, but started walking again. Strawberry Fields was just down the street, a little ways into Central Park

* * *

Thought the Central Park is huge it didn't take the detectives long to find her and just in time to see her get tackled to the ground by a man triple her size.

"That had to hurt." Eames cringed as she saw the woman go down while Goren held himself back from rushing to her; it was all work now, but all play for Bryce apparently.

She was playing football with a large group of guys, it seemed to be a pretty serious game they had going on too; full contact. And after just having a concussion, she had to be completely crazy, yet she was laughing as her tackler helped her to her feet, pointing to her now bleeding nose. She waved him off and started walking toward the bench for a towel when she spotted the pair walking closer.

"Hey, detectives!" she called, motion for the guys that she'd be back and jogged over to them. "Didn't think I'd be seeing you so soon; did you make an arrest?" Bryce asked as she patted away the blood and sweat from her face.

"Not yet." Eames answered straight faced, not wanting to give anything away. "That was a pretty bad hit."

"Not as bad as some I've taken today." Bryce said her voice muffled through the towel. "We've got a league going, 6 teams, today is our last official game before winter. We're being pummeled too; 32 to 16, last down."

"Well, we have just a few more questions and then we can let you back."

"Sure." Bryce said wiping off the last of the blood that had been trailing down her face, suddenly a bit nervous about them being here; they could have easily called her into the precinct if this was simply about an id or what not. Then it dawned on her; they wanted to arrest her. A white hot ball of betrayal bubbled up inside of her. Goren had been worried enough to call, but now here he stood ready to slap the cuffs on; well maybe not so much him, he was fidgeting, his partner on the other hand wasn't looking that friendly.

Make no mistake though; she really had nothing to do with the robbery. Bryce had no doubts they'd find the guy soon enough, but she was suddenly wondering what price she was going to have to pay to prove her innocents.

"So, you think there was a third person." Goren gave Eames the 'I told you so' look this time. "And you think it's me." Said out loud, Bryce realized how unfair it was that a man she was interested in, and she suspected was interested in her, had to stand here and accuse her of a crime.

Neither detectives tried to hide the truth now, that that was exactly what they were thinking and Eames told her so. Goren, held his agreement with Eames, remain quiet staring out somewhere just past Bryce's shoulder.

A streak of rage passed through her and she whipped the towel in her hand at the bench where her stuff lay, and stood standing with her back turned to them watching her friends toss the ball around keeping an eye on her, looking ready to jump in if she needed it.

When she turned back around to face the partners who had watched her actions with interest, Goren knew what he was going to have to do and hated himself for it; she was feeling let down and he knew it. He refused to beat down the shame that suddenly hit him.

"What motive do you think I could have?" The question was quiet, but both Goren and Eames felt the defeat in it.

"Has she always been like that?" And off he went; Goren doing what Goren did best. "Beating you to the ground, wearing you down until you weren't even a human being anymore?"

"Excuse me?"

"How long did it take you to realize what she wanted? Someone, subservient, someone that would do everything she asked, just because there wasn't anything else you could do. What did it take for you to drag yourself out of the cave she'd flung you in? You're entitled to a little something for that aren't you? You just needed the cash to get out, to get away."

"Leave my mother out of this, _Detective Goren_." Bryce growled low and dangerously at him, stepping close enough, almost toe to toe, that almost made Goren take a step back, sure she was going to attack him. "She is a cold, stupid, conniving bitch; but she's my mother. She can hate me all she wants, and she does, but I don't have that luxury. I can't hate her; she's always done enough to make sure we get by. I do what she asks, because it keeps the peace, but I can't leave her; she'd die. I won't have that one on my conscience." She took two steps back realizing her place, and with a few very deep breathes, she closed off her emotions until there was nothing left showing.

Her friends had stopped playing and where watching the happenings intently and some were on their way over, calling with a question.

"Bryce! You alright?"

She turned her head, but not lifting her eyes from the ground to look at them. "Yeah Steve, I'm good. Finish the game; I have to go with these detectives."

"Sorry detectives." Bryce sighed and held out her sweat band covered wrists. "You want to cuff me, or would I be allowed that courtesy."

Eames told her, that they won't cuff her, and she began to walk back to the truck. Bryce hesitated for moment until a hand was on her back leading her forward. She shrugged his hand off rather violently and Goren took his hand back.

"Don't." she growled; it was last thing any of them said until they were back at 1PP.

* * *

"That is one pissed off woman. What did you do to her Goren?" Deakins asked his detective as he walked in to join his partner and the captain in the room beside the interrogation room. "And why is her nose bleeding."

Goren was fixed on the woman through the glass and hadn't even heard Deakins. Bryce's arms were crossed and she was glaring at the one way glass, unknowingly directly at Goren. He felt like she could see right through him.

It was Eames who finally answered the captain. "She was playing football when we found her."

"With who, the Giants?"

Eames laughed, "No, but they could have been. You should have seen the hit she took."

"Who pissed her off?"

Eames nodded her head in Goren's direction and Deakins sighed with understanding. "I'll hold off on calling Carver. I don't like the fact that she didn't run, but we have no solid evidence clearing her."

"Well, both of us are sure now that she didn't do it. At least I am now. She stood up to Goren, as if he was no bigger than she was. I've never seen that before."

"That is something I would have loved to see." Deakins chuckled. "Well, talk with her, see if you can get anything out of her that might clear her completely, if not, I am going to have to arraign her. And get her something for her nose."

Both detectives nodded at the captain as the left, readying themselves to face the angry woman in the next room.

* * *

Ok, There is more, but I'll only post if people want to read it.  
So please Please PLEASE review!!


	2. Chapter 2

First of all, thank you to all who had reviewed! It is so inspiring to here that people enjoy Original Characters. THANK YOU THANK YOU!

* * *

So here is the next bit of story in which our Hero, Bobby Goren, and his partner get their man. But is Goren's budding attraction to Bryce Kelly in trouble before a relationship can even begin. And why does Logan have to be a jerk sometimes.

ENJOY!  
and PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

Yes, Bryce was pissed, and knowing that she was being watched from behind the glass like an animal, just irked her a little bit more. So she glared with all her might at who ever was behind there. She felt when her nose stared bleeding again, but she didn't drop her glare letting it stream down over her chin and drip onto her sweater.

It was a good half hour before the door opened and the odd partners walked in.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. Here," Goren laid a damp towel on the table in front of her as Eames spoke, "For your nose."

Bryce grudgingly took it and started wiping at the blood, not even acknowledging the apology.

"We know you weren't in on it Bryce."

"I hope you understand that I find that hard to believe." Bryce spit at them, though sounding muted from behind the towel. "Because I don't know what it looks like to you, but I'm sitting in an interrogation room, and I've been read my rights so do forgive me if I'm just a little hostile."

Goren and Eames, looked away shamefully, but pushed on.

"Sorry about that. We do know you're innocent, but we don't have anything to prove it yet."

"And you have something to prove that I did?"

"Motive, opportunity and the means."

"And how does that make me guilty?"

"We have the manager. He spilled the whole story as soon as we sat him down. The only other person he knew was in on it was the gun man. He knows there was another, a woman, but he doesn't know who."

"He obviously doesn't have the means to carry this out, and a drugged out gunman definitely doesn't either."

"But I do. Gee, I don't know whether to say 'thank you' or 'screw you'"

There was a long silence and Bryce looked after her nose and took off her blood stained sweater.

"My money's on the teller." She finally said, calmer now and ready to cooperate. "What I told you at the bank wasn't true."

"That she was timid?"

"Yeah, I was thinking about it and I realized what I'd missed." There was a gleam of excitement in her eyes, and the same thought came to both detective's minds 'she would have made a great cop.' "She was more intently quiet, then timid. It is a dangerous thing, being like that. And she was organized. She always lined up her lunch. I always found that odd. There was also this look she gave me, when the gunman made me stand in front of her as she got the money ready. I can't describe it, but it just wasn't right."

Goren watched her with a small smile, "It was her. It was the only reason he would have taken her."

There was a knock at the window, and Goren and Eames excused themselves to meet Deakins in the hallway.

"We just got a call from LaGuardia; they arrested the gunman and teller with tickets to the Cayman's in hand. I want you over there to get them. All we need is those goons at the airport compromising our case.

"What about Bryce?" Goren asked rather quietly.

"I'll take care of her until you get back. She won't be going anywhere; we need an Id from her still."

Goren gave him a thankful look before catching up with his partner at the elevator.

Deakins watched them walk off, and then turned into the interrogation room to meet their ex-suspect-turn-witness.

"Ms. Kelly, I'm Captain Deakins." He said offering his hand, which she took in a strong shake and he sat down across from her. "Sorry, that they had to bring you in, it was by my orders."

"Ah, so you're the one I should be growling at. Your detectives are just the henchmen."

"No that's ok; you can keep the growling in Goren's direction."

Bryce laughed, "I'll do that. So what happened to make Detective Eames and Goren run off like that?"

"I can't tell you." Deakins lifted his palms in defense. "We still need you for an Id, if you are still willing Ms. Kelly."

"Yeah sure, but only if I can clean myself up a bit, and please call me Bryce I'm sick of all this 'MS' stuff Ms. Kelly is my mother."

"Ok Bryce. I could get a paramedic up here to take a look at your nose…"

"No no…No medics please. Last time that happened I was almost strapped to a bed. It'll be fine."

"I guess I wouldn't want one either. Come on," Deakins got up motioning for her to follow, "you can clean up in the locker room."

"Oh, Thanks, I must be a pretty sore sight." She laughed at herself, and he joined along.

"Don't worry, I don't think Goren noticed."

Bryce blushed and followed behind him; he was probably right.

* * *

"As always you were right."

Eames said turning to Goren as she shut the SUV off. They were back at One PP with their suspects in tow. He just gave her that little shy smile of his.

"Not always, just most of the time."

"Fine fine," Eames laughed, "But you were right this time."

He responded with silence and a big smile.

They dragged the gunman and the teller up to the office and into separate interrogation rooms. Carver needed to get in her and arraign them, but aside from that; all the foot work was finally done for this case. As the partners left the interrogation rooms, they bumped into Logan.

"You guys seen who Deakins is talking to?" He said leaning against the wall, and watching the glassed in office. "The ol'guy's still got it, the woman's a fox."

Goren and Eames followed Logan's gaze toward Deakins office, and saw Bryce sitting across from him, both laughing and at ease. Eames moved her glance to stare at her partner, trying to see anything in his face, but there was nothing. Logan looked between them, getting Eames attention pointing at Goren and mouthing 'he sweet on her?' She nodded with a glare, and he cringed. He liked the strange detective, and really hadn't meant to be cruel.

"Hey Goren? You get your goons?"

Goren said something in affirmation, which Logan didn't really catch before moving to his desk and sitting down starting to go over some random page. They watched him leave without moving.

"Good one Logan."

"Hey how was I supposed to know? Deakins was in there with her when I got here. I thought it was one of his daughters first, but not the way she's acting."

"Acting?"

"The way she is sitting and laughing."

Eames gave him a skeptic look, and he thought it best to just give up.

"Who is she anyways?"

"She was our main suspect until this morning, now our best witness."

"What did she do, to grab his attention so hard?"

"She's weird and smart." Logan gave her a look as if to say 'that it?' making Eames smile. "…and she let him touch the pistol whip gash on her head."

"Yeah, that does it to me every time." He laughed.

Eames shook her head at him, and went to go talk to her partner.

"Bobby, Logan was just teasing."

"I know Eames. I know" He didn't look up at her, it was a bit worrying, but before she could say anything more.

Deakins called them into the office.

* * *

Please PLEASE REVIEW  
THANK YOU!


	3. Chapter 3

Again my most heart felt thanks to all those that have reviewed. I honestly forgot about this story until a PM popped up from someone asking if I was going to post more. So thanks go to Ellmarr for the reminder.  
This is also UnBeta'd like all my other work so all mistakes are my own, and I apologize in advance for the truly horrid ones.  
ENJOY THE READ!!  
Thanks!

* * *

Eames didn't wait for him, tramping straight for the door. It wasn't that he thought Bryce was flirting with Deakins, he was, more than likely, telling her old cop stories; it was the 'old' part Logan had slipped in that was bothering him. Deakins wasn't that much older than him, and Bryce was half his age. For someone so observant, you'd really think he would have thought of it sooner.

"Goren? Are you coming in here?"

Deakins and Eames were waiting at the door and just beyond them Bryce was staring at him a sad thoughtful expression on her face for what ever reason he didn't want to analyze it right now.

"Yeah, I'm coming." He closed what ever filed he'd grabbed when he first sat down.

"Carver's on his way, papers all ready, and a line up is being set up. Did they lawyer up?"

"Before we even cuffed them." Eames said.

"He did say something though, it might be useful."

Eames looked completely clueless at Goren, all she'd heard was 'we want lawyers.' Deakins noticed her reaction then turned to Goren with a raised brow.

"You saw them when they walked out of there, he was keeping as far away from her as possible, even when she tried getting closer."

"So what, he is crazy, maybe he though she was some sort of monster." Eames retorted.

"He's not crazy. I think she dragged him into this."

"I did read your report Goren," Deakins holding up his hands. "Something about anti-psychotics?"

"Yes, anti-psychotics, but that doesn't mean he's schizophrenic or delusional. He might be manic, or bipolar. All the meds for those have the same effect."

"Detective Goren is right. The man that held the gun to my head wasn't delusional at all. He was too mechanically efficiant." All three stopped and looked at Bryce, who blushed deeply and stared at her hands. "Sorry, didn't mean to over hear anything, but you are all standing like right in front of me."

Deakins gave her a crooked smile "It's alright; it's a good thing to know. Carver's here, we better get in there." He walked away toward the ADA, shaking his hand.

Eames gave Goren a look with a shrug in Bryce's direction before walking away. He didn't completely know why but, looking at Bryce he was surprised at how utterly out of place she looked in the Captain's office. He couldn't let her just sit there, he had no idea how long they'd be.

"Bryce?"

"Yes Detective Goren?"

"You can wait at my desk if you want; there are some ah books you might be interested in. It will still be a while for the lineup."

She gave him a small smile, and got up. "Books eh? You might never get rid of me now. At least not until I'm done them." He didn't have a response, but when he looked at the shirt she was wearing he had to laugh.

"Where did you get that?"

Bryce looked down at the very oversized NYPD sweat shirt she had on and laughed herself. "Captain Deakins let me wash up a bit, but there was so much blood on my sweater and its cold in here, so he lent me one of his. He told me a bunch of amazing old stories from his days on the street. He's a good man."

Goren agreed easily with her, and led her to his desk pulling his chair out for her.

"Most of them are reference books, but I think 'Without Conscience' is there somewhere, it is pretty good."

"Awesome, Hare! A fellow Canadian."

"Yeah, it's a good book."

"These should keep me out of trouble, thank you. You better get going."

Goren looked behind him to see, Carver Deakins and Eames watching him.

"Ok, if you need anything the detective over there, with the plaid tie, that's Logan he'll help you out"

Bryce spied the man working on a file, from behind Goren, and gave him a nod. "Alright, thanks."

Without another word Goren walked away, leaving Bryce to watch him meet up with the others and disappear into the interrogation room. So with a small longing look at the empty hallway, Bryce cracked open a book, and got lost in her favorite place; the crisp black and white world of words.

* * *

"Hey kid, you got to wake up."

There was someone trying to wake her up, buts he was so comfortable and tried brushing the hand away, but it just kept on shaking finally she opened her eyes to see a blurry plaid tie swinging in front of her face. It took her a moment to figure out exactly where she was and who it was in front of her, when she did though, she sat up straight leaning back in the chair with a stretch and a yawn.

"I wasn't out for too long was I?"

"Naw, just about an hour." He shrugged sitting on the desk. "They want me to bring you in, when your ready."

"Let's get to it then."

Bryce followed Logan in to the room with the two-way glass where Goren, Eames, Deakins, Carver and another man that must have been the man's lawyer were all waiting.

"Ms. Kelly," Carver began, making her flinch at the title. "We're going to bring the suspects in. Wait till they are all in their before id-ing the man you believe to be the gun man. Understand?"

Everyone was watching her as she affirmed her understanding. She was kind of nervous now, she had been sure before that it this would be easy, but now she wondering what would happen if she couldn't id the man. Bryce knew she'd never let herself forget this, and would definitely resign from her post. There was no way someone like that should be a guard if she couldn't give a simple id. What about the detectives and the captain? What would they think? What would detective Goren think? Bryce gave him a worried glance before turning to the window to watch the line up come in, fidgeting nervously with the sleeve of her borrowed shirt.

Goren could tell that she was all nerves now, and was all the way up until the last man came then she relaxed completely.

"It's number 4." She said turning to the group.

"Are you sure Ms. Kelly." Carver and the defendant's lawyer asked.

"Yes yes, I'm definitely sure."

"I'll go and order up all the papers. Thank you Ms. Kelly." Carver left with Deakins and the other lawyer, leaving Bryce alone with the detectives.

"That was him then?"

Goren nodded, while Eames explained. "It was, and it seems he was going to be the fall guy for the whole thing. It looks like it was the teller orchestrating the whole thing."

Bryce's entire high fell with a furrowed brow. "Seriously?" she asked wrapping an arm around herself and while leaning her chin on her hand. "I how'd I miss that?"

"You couldn't have known." Goren looked down sadly at her disappointment. He knew how she felt.

"Maybe not, but I should have." She sighed. "So I'm all done here now? I can go home?"

The four of them walked out, Logan saying goodbye going on his way to his desk, and Eames to hers. Bryce just sort of stuck with Goren without really paying attention to what she was doing until he stopped and talked to Deakins.

"Captain, I'm going to drive Bryce home."

Deakins looked at the both of them in time to see the rather confused frazzled look on Bryce's face.

"See you tomorrow then Goren, with your report. It was nice to meet you Bryce." Deakins stuck out his hand shaking Bryce's.

"You too Captain. Thanks for the stories."

With a few more words, Goren and Bryce left silently walking through the bullpen next to each other an arm length away, Eames and Logan watching them go before giving each other knowing grins.

* * *

The elevator was crowded on their way down, and unlike the space they had kept between each other when walking, they were pushed up side by side with each other. Both could feel the tension in each other.

"Ok, this is awkward." Bryce said, not being able to hold in an odd nervous laugh. "Why do people do this to themselves?"

It took Goren a minute to understand her, but relaxed in agreement, while the rest of the people in the elevator glanced at them. He decided to play with her a bit though.

"Do what to themselves?"

Bryce looked at him askance not going to let him catch her.

"Stick themselves in crowded elevators of course. I mean look at us," She tried rising her arms to gesture over everyone but couldn't. "We're sardines in here." She looked pointedly at him, cramped more than anyone else because of his size.

A few people snickered at her theatrics, just as the elevator reached the garage and they all started filing out, while they were the last and she raised her arms as soon as she was able to.

"See this is more like it."

"Better on stable open ground?"

"Sure, stable ground. Is that what we're on right now detective?" She raised her eye brows.

Goren unlocked the door and opened it for her. "Maybe."

They talked of safe things on the way; books and theories, his job, her life, the army and travel. But not as if dodging around what was going on between them, just in a comfortable way to pass time. Up until they reached her front door and he pulled up to the curb and parked. They both stared at the door for a second.

"Bryce I'm sorry for what I said this morning."

"It's ok." Bobby looked forlorn at her sad smile when she turned to him and continued. "You were doing your job, and well…you just happen to be really good at it."

Bobby shifted uncomfortably, but Bryce flashed a smile at a thought. "It must have been a really funny exchange to watch though; I can't imagine I look that threatening standing toe to toe with you."

T that was the third or fourth time she'd turned a conversation around making fun of herself to stop him from feeling so uncomfortable. Bryce was staring eye to eye with him, wondering what he was analyzing, but she shook it off with a smile, and decided to stop everything and go for the obvious.

"Look Detective, this is going to be weird and all here, but I'm really not one to skirt around things. So hear this out. I really like you and I know that you got that already, and I'm getting the same vibe from you, and please don't say anything yet," Bryce stopped him with a hand on his arm just as he was about to open his mouth. "but I'd imagine me being a witness in a case would kind of keep this whole thing, what ever it is, dead in the water. So look, I'm going to go now, before I make any more of a fool of myself, but with a 'safe' invitation; I play football with the guys every Thursday; come by and play with us, or come watch, if you want to."

Her hand was still resting on his arm, even after she finished and as he deliberated her offer. It was different to say the least, but Bobby could see the sense in it. No expectations, no declarations of anything other than friendship and it gave him the proper distance he should have as a detective.

"I will."

"Great." She said grinning and patting his arm before opening the door. "Then I will see you around."

He nodded with a 'goodbye' and kept vigil as she ran up the stairs and disappeared behind her front door before starting the engine and moving away from the curb; his mind in a sort of dizziness that left him with the impression he'd met someone really special.

* * *

Reviews are much Appreciated!!  
Thanks For Reading!!

* * *


End file.
